


The Rich Man's World

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Previously titled: The Ongwink Fluff to Accompany That Really Bad AngstSeongwu and Jihoon are obnoxiously rich.  Just a story where gift giving goes too far...😂





	The Rich Man's World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/gifts).

> This is the palette cleanser after the ongwink angst. How you like it! 
> 
> Thanks to Kei for helping me develop this idea and letting me have it in the end asdfghjk hope it is ...readable 😂
> 
> Another gift to Val because she needs more fluff in her life so here is all my fluff... I dont have much but hahaha hope you liked it!

“Why does it feel like everyone’s eyes are on us?” Seongwu whispered to his partner sitting by his side. “Do you think we are doing this wrong?”

“This is how they do it in the movies,” Jihoon whispered back, lowering the paddle back into his lap. “And all the rich people do it. Seems like everybody does it except us, so maybe our appearance is unexpected.”

“Do you think it is because of our outfits?” Seongwu asked.

“You said I looked alright!”

“No, I meant that we look too good?”

Jihoon straightened his sky blue tie against his midnight blue suit. “Maybe it  ** _is_ ** because we look too good,” Jihoon agreed with a smirk.

“We have another! 50! Anyone else?” The speaker boomed, causing Jihoon to huff in frustration. He lifted his paddle yet again. “We have 60! Any other takers?”

Jihoon could hear the sound of muted snickers behind his seat and turned around to have a look. He delivered the most sophisticated stinkeye he could muster and returned his attention to the stage ahead. Seongwu smiled a little when he noticed the ever so familiar pout of Jihoon’s lips; he knows that could only mean 2 things, either Jihoon was feeling competitive or he wants a kiss from Seongwu, and he knew the latter was impossible since they were in a public setting like this.

  
  
  


_ They are known to be business rivals after all. _

  
  


“Maybe it is because we are sat next to each other?” Seongwu suggested. “And the fact that we are having conversations like civil people? Those articles make it seem like we are like high schoolers fighting behind closed doors.”

“We do something of that sort behind closed doors though?” Jihoon murmured softly under his breath, eyes still fixated on the autioneer.

“The Wind selling at 60 thousand USD calling once! Twice!” The autioneer raised his gavel dramatically above his head. Jihoon’s eyes widened in anticipation, half of his buttocks already scooting off his seat. His eyes followed the movement of the hammer. “AND SOLD!” The gavel hit the stand 3 times, knocks echoing around the room. 

The audience opened into polite applause and Jihoon’s heart started hammering in tempo.  _ So  _ ** _this _ ** _ was the thrill of live auctions! _ _ Why hadn’t he thought of doing this before?  _

Seongwu noticed how Jihoon’s face lit up once again when he had won another bid and his heart warmed at the sight.  _ Jihoon was simply too easy to please, _ Seongwu thought to himself, holding in his laughter.  _ How did he get so lucky?  _ His gaze locked onto those bright sparkly eyes, glistening in delight by his winning bid. He glided down the tall nose bridge that he is still convinced couldn’t be real. He had actually pinched Jihoon’s nose playfully multiple times before, much to Jihoon’s disgruntlement, and sure enough, it feels real. Then he focused on those mesmerising full lips. Seongwu felt himself salivate as he tried to regain control of his biology.

“We should head off now,” Jihoon managed to break Seongwu out of his trance. “Shin Hye Sun’s drama is starting soon. We still need to  _ check-out _ .”

Seongwu stifled a giggle. “Check-out?”

“There is another term for it, I’m sure. But I don’t know what it is.”

“You said you watched a movie about it?”

“Yeah, but you were distracting me then...I didn’t get to pay attention!” Jihoon shot Seongwu a mock glare before walking out of the hall. Seongwu gathered his jacket in his arm and briefcase in the other and followed suit, bearing no mind to the curious stares from the social elites who remained. 

  
  
  
  


Seongwu headed to the concierge, requesting for the valet to retrieve his car while waiting for Jihoon to  _ check-out _ . 

  
  


_ This would save them some time,  _ Seongwu thought to himself.  _ They had a drama to catch after all.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon awoke to a whirring sound coming from the other side of his bedroom door. He stirred awake, eyes squinting from the glaring morning sunlight peeking through the blinds into the otherwise pitch black bedroom. He rubbed his eyes awake, scratching off all the eye goop from his eye corners. He raised his arms above his head, arching his back into a stretch. He expected his arm to hit his unsuspecting partner, but he misses. He swung his arm lazily by his sides, aimlessly reaching but he was met with just soft sheets, crumpled with sleep. 

He sat up, eyes still puffy with sleep. He turned his head to his left side and sighed. He woke up alone again. He was getting frustrated with this pattern. Whenever he returns home from work, his boyfriend is already dead asleep and by the time he woke, said boyfriend would be away at work. On top of that, both of them would intermittently have week-long business trips. 

They need to do something about this. Jihoon swung his legs off the edge of their bed and hopped down. He chuckled a little when he landed because Seongwu used to laugh about that himself. Their bed was on an elevated platform.  _ “My friend said that it adds aesthetic,”  _ Jihoon remembers Seongwu telling him when they were remodeling their shared penthouse.  _ “What aesthetic?”  _ Jihoon had asked to which the latter scratched the underside of his chin in confusion.

Seongwu had initially suggested adding a small stair by Jihoon’s side of the bed but Jihoon was strongly against it.  _ Because it hurts my pride,  _ Jihoon couldn’t say that out loud though.

As he trudged out into the living room, the whirring sound grew louder. Jihoon scratched the space between his brows when he saw something on his right.

  
  


_ And their bedroom is on the second floor. Whatever that was downstairs  _ ** _had _ ** _ to be HUGE. _

As he galloped down the grand staircase, weaning into the relatively bare living room, the large object finally came to view. “Ong Seongwu, what is this?” Jihoon hissed under his breath as he approached the floating  _ creature _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


It was a giant inflated Dinosaur;  _ a T-rex _ , Jihoon identified, equipped with their characteristic tiny arms. 

  
  


And on the ankle of the Dinosaur tied a note: Have a nice day ♡

Seongwu was in the middle of their meeting when security knocked on his door. He gave the other people in the meeting room an apologetic smile before excusing himself. When he stepped out of the door, however, he was greeted by the bewildered Security guard.

“What is the problem?” Seongwu asked, genuinely concerned at this point.

“Sir,” The head of security scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “You have a...package. And we have screened...it and it is safe. But we don’t know what to do with it-”

“Put it with the other packages,” Seongwu’s eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why protocol was being broken today.

“We can’t.” The security said. “I don’t think it is appropriate…”

“Lead the way then,” Seongwu smiled, tight-lipped.

  
  


They descended down into the basement via the elevator, with each second, Seongwu felt himself grow worried. Was it hate mail? Was it a dead body? A dead animal? 

When the elevator doors slid apart, Seongwu was bewildered by the sight before him. His group of security personnel were gathered together in a circle, blocking Seongwu’s view. They gasped collectively when something in the middle moved. When they noticed their boss’ presence, they stepped aside, finally giving Seongwu a good view. 

His jaw dropped to the floor. He brought his hand up in an attempt to conceal his shock. His other hand busied trying to dig his pocket for his phone. Luckily for him, his phone started buzzing by his fingertips. As he fumbled with the phone in his hand, he stepped forward for a closer look, gingerly of course. In front of him was a live owl, bright yellow eyes now set on Seongwu as his target. Seongwu gave it an awkward smile and bore both hands in front of him, hoping to convey the message that he meant no harm. He gently lifted the card tied to the ankle of the bird, a strange deja vu sensation movs through his body. 

It read: No,  ** _YOU _ ** have a nice day. ♡Ji 

  
  
  
  


“Ji-ah,” Seongwu finally answered the incoming call. “What am I meant to do with this?”

“I have the same question for you, Ong Seongwu.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon was feeling conflicted. He was seated in the passenger seat twiddling his thumbs as Seongwu drove them home. His feet tapped in tandem with the song playing on the radio, his lips pursed between his teeth. He felt his tongue smoothing out the lines on his lips as he gently sucked them. He let out a deep sigh.  _ He was hungry. No, he was  _ ** _still _ ** _ hungry. _

Seongwu had taken them both to a Michelin Star Restaurant, raved about on various food blogs and articles. It was a reservation that had taken nearly 2 weeks to attain, even with Seongwu flashing his status like a police badge.  _ It didn’t help that Seongwu practically demanded an empty venue,  _ Jihoon snickered internally. It reminded Jihoon of their first date, a day of really fond memories. Seongwu had actually asked him out on their first meeting and since they were both well-known somewhat-public figures, they had to meet up secretly. Seongwu had bought over the entire cinema (not just that one theatre) to be careful about their meeting. Jihoon had been impressed with Seongwu then, he was flattered by the extend he was willing to go for him despite it being their first date. 

But that compelled Jihoon to meet up with him again. 

And again.

  
  


And their dates never changed in that essence. Seongwu and Jihoon always made sure they preserved that privacy for all their dates, no matter who planned them. They always wanted each memory to be exclusively theirs, distanced from the public’s opinion and disdain. For Jihoon, all of his past relationships had been tainted with talks regarding money, looks and fame. He was tired of the judgement and trials. He simply had no time for any of that, neither does he want to expel effort into these trivialities. 

And Ong Seongwu gave him exactly that. No worry for money or spending. No worry of public perception (because he had basically quarantined them everywhere they went). No worry of feelings being hurt by “outside forces”. All because they were one and the same. And Jihoon loved that feel of security. 

But today was a rare occasion where Jihoon felt dissatisfied. Seongwu enticed Jihoon into this food venture with him with the promise of a 18 course meal. 

But he failed to mention that each dish was practically bite sized.

  
  


_ And Jihoon was starving. _

  
  
  
  


Jihoon let out another sigh, much louder than the one before because Seongwu took notice. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at Jihoon after he pulled the car to a stop at a red light. 

  
  
  


Jihoon pouted. And he felt a little embarrassed to be reduced to a whining child but being with Seongwu made him this way. He was often babied and he liked it. Today was no different. Jihoon held his tongue, hoping the older would press further for answers and sure enough, he did.

“Tell me please? Was the food not up to your liking?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seongwu thought he heard Jihoon mumbling, but he couldn’t make up the words. He wanted to laugh at how adorable Jihoon looked with his arms crossed in front of his chest, biceps almost bursting at the seams of his well tailored forest green suit. Seongwu reached over to grab Jihoon’s hand with his, gently caressing over Jihoon’s knuckles as he brought their car into drive again. The engine growled beneath his feet as their car moved forward. 

And that rumble gave Seongwu an inkling of what might have been wrong.

“Jihoon-ah,” Seongwu kept his eyes on the road, hand cradling Jihoon’s. “I’m still hungry. Can we stop by and get some chicken? And beer?”

  
  
  
  


“Sure,” Jihoon replied nonchalantly but Seongwu knew he scored a bingo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seongwu was admiring Jihoon in his element, fingertips coated with grease and mouth full of chicken. Seongwu smiled as he watched Jihoon not even bothering to lick his fingers clean because they will get oily again anyway. Jihoon’s lips scrunched up into a pout as Jihoon munched on the cartilage at the tip of the drumstick bone. Jihoon moaned as he crunched the cartilage between his teeth. 

  
  


And Seongwu has to admit that that sound did  _ something  _ to him. 

  
  


He reached over to wipe off some grease from the corner of Jihoon’s lip with his thumb, “Is the chicken  _ that  _ good?”

  
  


“Hyung,” Jihoon perked up, mouth still full of chicken. “This shop is really good! The skin is not too thick where it gets too much. The grease on it is enough and not too thick either. The seasoning is AMAZING! And look at the cartilage! It slides right off the bone with one bite! The chicken is fresh! And it is fried so well? We have to go back hyung, this is too good!”

  
  
  


As Jihoon went back to his supper, Seongwu pulled out his phone and started to Google about the specific chicken store.  _ It had just opened 3 years ago? I think the prices to buy them over will be affordable. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, now you own Chick Chick Chicken?” Jaehwan asked Jihoon. “I love their recipe!”

“It's good right?” Jihoon eyes brightened with excitement. “And no, I don't own it. Seongwu Hyung does.” 

Minhyun slurped his iced tea, “But he just bought the whole chain? Just like that?”

Jihoon nodded. That was how his boyfriend did things. He acquired companies and businesses like it was the board game Monopoly. And Jihoon knew he wasn’t much different.  _ I am more careful in my selection of ventures though _ , Jihoon likes to think. But he knew Seongwu’s investments were more thought out than he made them seem. After all, virtually every decision Seongwu made had turned a profit in 10 folds. 

It was no doubt Chick Chick Chicken would end up the same.

  
  


And Jihoon was happy; this meant that his favourite chicken chain may live on for his whole lifetime, blessing his stomach with good food until his eventual death.

  
  


_ But was he truly happy?  _ He watched the couple in front of him, now engrossed in their own conversation. Jihoon heard a couple of words in their conversation, discussing a vacation next weekend and Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder when was the last time the both of them spent a whole day together. He realised that most of their  _ “happiness”  _ seemed purely materialistic. They gave each other extravagant gifts, went on extravagant dates, had extravagant meals. 

  
  
  


He slowly realised that he yearned something more.  _ Is their love only measured in presents? Surely, their love was more than that?  _ He felt his insecurity nibbling on his insides. And he thought long and hard about this. This lasted the whole day. 

  
  
  
  
  


He was staring off into space when Seongwu came home.  _ Their home _ . And he didn’t even hear the door shut. Seongwu squatted by his feet and looked up at Jihoon who still paid him no mind. He was too lost in his thoughts and Seongwu must have noticed that because he gave Jihoon a gentle shake, snapping Jihoon out of his reverie. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Seongwu hummed, a small pout rose from his lips in concern. 

Jihoon gave Seongwu a smile; it felt strained but he prayed it didn’t show. Jihoon reached for Seongwu’s shoulders and pulled him close, capturing the latter’s lips between his. Jihoon pressed, going deeper and deeper.

Seongwu moaned under Jihoon, and Jihoon saw this as permission to slip his tongue between Seongwu’s teeth. Jihoon pulled Seongwu up along with him as he tried to stand.

  
  
  
  


But Seongwu stopped and pulled away instead. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And Jihoon took offence to this. 

It must have shown on his face because Seongwu started to explain, “I’m tired today, maybe we could…”

  
  


But Jihoon could feel Seongwu’s voice fade out. He wasn’t listening anymore. He wasn’t sure why he was even hurt by Seongwu’s reaction but he knew that he had to leave before he lashed out and said anything he didn’t mean. 

  
  


He could hear Seongwu call out for him, tail him, as Jihoon walked up the stairs into their bedroom. Jihoon stalked to their closet and started stripping, despite knowing Seongwu was there. He stripped stark naked before grabbing a new pair of underwear and his sleepwear. He grabbed his favourite fluffy towel and dragged his feet to the bathroom. Seongwu knocked, asking to be let in but Jihoon ignored him.

  
  


He just needed more time to think. And he needed this time to be alone.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon locked the door.  _ Jihoon never locked their bathroom door _ , Seongwu thought and dread washed over him. He must have done something really wrong for Jihoon to be so upset like this. 

Jihoon’s face etched in his mind. He noticed Jihoon’s eyes slightly widened with shock after he pushed him away.  _ Had he pushed him too hard? Did he hurt him?  _ Or was it widened with realisation.  _ But realisation of what?  _

Was it because he had rejected him? 

_ He would be hurt too if the situation was reversed _ , Seongwu thought and at this realisation, Seongwu sunk to his knees in regret. He tried to recall the last time they had done it and he could only think to their night a month ago… Seongwu scratched behind his ears in frustration before rubbing his face in exhaustion. Seongwu sighed. He really messed up this time.  _ What can he do now? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then he had a eureka moment. First thought that popped into his mind was  ** _Dog cafe_ ** ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon's phone buzzed in his pocket as he was flipping through documents in his office. He ignored it at first but he felt something was off. He listed to his secretary giving him the rundown of the upcoming acquisition of their “cousin” firm. It was a company that Jihoon had invested in without much thought, but their profits had skyrocketed above his expectations and Jihoon's spidey senses were telling him to take over before someone else did. 

“Do you have their initial proposal?” Jihoon asked his secretary. “The one from 2 years ago?” 

She nodded. 

He instructed her to print them out for him, planning to use it as a template for negotiations. From this, he can find out what their CEO wanted, and maybe, they could come up with a compromise. 

After his secretary left his office, Jihoon sighed into his work chair. He shut his eyes for a sec, feeling the small sting beneath his lids as his tear ducts struggled to dampen his eyes. He sniffed, feeling the beginning of the cold come one and sighed again.

He had been sighing a lot these days, feeling like nothing is going his way.  _ Or maybe he is just not easily satisfied?  _

Seongwu had been trying to placate Jihoon these past few days, but Jihoon had been trying to pay it no mind. He dodged Seongwu like the plague and from the looks of hurt on Seongwu's face, he must have noticed too. 

_ But he needs more time,  _ Jihoon thought. But even his conscience was weighing down on him and he knew he was being unreasonable.

He reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and frowned. 

_ ONG SEONGWU,  _ Jihoon wanted to scream out when he saw the notification of  ** _a lot of money_ ** for the Woong Dog Cafe.

  
  
  
  


Jihoon did the next thing that came to mind…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...he terminated Seongwu's card.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seongwu was livid because when he went to the pet store to get more food for his pet terrapins, none of his cards went through. He tried every single card and they were all declined. He called up the credit card companies and was told that they were terminated by the joint account holder. According to them, the cards were reported as stolen.

The thought of his terrapins starving in their enclosures at home, Seongwu’s mind filled with fury. He knew the person behind this. And that was all he was thinking about when he stormed into Jihoon’s office, much to his boyfriend’s secretary’s dismay.

The office staff were all gathering by the door when Seongwu entered, seething with anger. 

He knew Jihoon noticed him enter, but his partner pretended not to. He noticed the tightening of Jihoon’s jaw, the tensing of his masseter muscles under his skin and Seongwu knew Jihoon was holding onto his last thread of patience too. 

“YAH!” Seongwu slammed both palms on the desk top, causing the ornaments on there to shake and fall. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, PARK JIHOON?”

Jihoon turned to look at his secretary, signalling her to shut the door to give them privacy, disregarding the murmurs of why the CEO of their rival company was in their boss’ office. Jihoon let out a deep sigh before looking up at his boyfriend, whose face was red with anger. 

“I should be asking you that, Ong Seongwu.” 

“ _ Bong-In  _ and  _ In-Jang _ are going to starv because of YOU!” Seongwu jabbed a nasty finger into the space between Jihoon's eyebrows, which cocked up in defiance. 

“And why will they starve?” 

Seongwu was about to explode with frustration. But he took a few calming breaths, shutting his eyes for a moment.  _ There were ears pressed against the door _ , Seongwu knew he had to be careful. 

“Don't go cocky on me now. I know you terminated my card and I want to know what I did so wrong. You have been ignoring me for a week now and I just want to go back to the way we were.” 

Seongwu noticed Jihoon's head drop, eyes staring at his feet and he wanted to smack himself in the head. Jihoon obviously looked conflicted and Seongwu wished he hadn't been oblivious to this. He had wanted to give Jihoon the space he needed but maybe he should have asked sooner? 

With quiet but heavy steps, Seongwu approached the younger, kneeling to the ground in front of him. He twisted the office chair around so Jihoon could face him, and then peered up into Jihoon's eyes. Jihoon averted his gaze, of course, but Seongwu pulled it back, gently by the chin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon squirmed at Seongwu's stare, searching for answers in his irises. Jihoon felt like a fool. He had been petty and he didn't know how to admit that to the man before him. He was acting like a hormonal teenager and he wasn't proud of it. But it had been too easy to act like this. To be selfish in his own thoughts. To be selfish in his own feelings. 

But they were in a relationship; they were meant to work as a team. Jihoon always knew that, but it had been too easy to go down this selfish path instead.

“Maybe I don't want us to go back to the way we were?” Jihoon mumbled and then scrowled at how badly he had phrased his words. 

He looked up to see Seongwu, eyes widened in despair. “NO! No! I didn't mean it like that!” Jihoon clarified, both hands cradling Seongwu's cheeks that were already puffing up, eyes welling up with tears. “I'm not breaking up with you, you dummy.” 

One tear rolled down Seongwu's cheek and Jihoon wiped it away. “I meant, we need to spend more time together. We need to spend less on extravagant gifts. No more surprise food chains and dog cafes. No more surprise fast cars or private jets. I want more of you. And I am so sorry for ignoring you, I just needed time to re-evaluate it all.”

Seongwu pouted, lips quivering. “But my cards?” 

This caused Jihoon to let out a laugh. “You spent more than you should buyung over that dog cafe!” Jihoon chided the older.

“You like dogs so much, I wanted to adopt one for us but we have so many business trips, I don't want it to think it wasn't loved so I bought over the dog cafe instead…” Seongwu's voice faded out, head lowered in embarrassment.

“Let's take the next month off,” Jihoon smiled. “We'll jet off to that private island you own. We haven't been there in years, it felt like. Can we? I can call Woojin to fuel up the jet by tomorrow?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


And at the sound of that, Seongwu couldn't handle the fluff within him, bursting out from his body. He lunged at his boyfriend into a forceful tackle. The back of the swivel chair bent back a bit, causing Jihoon to yelp in alarm. That was when Seongwu took the opportunity to press his lips on his, invading Jihoon's space immediately. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeah, they did it there I guess? 😂 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bonus scene: Art Auction (just some extra dialogues from the social elites)

Everyone was staring at Jihoon when he entered the venue. The murmurs started when Jihoon sat by Seongwu's side. 

“Do you think they will start fighting today?” 

“Nah, I think they may initiate a bidding war.” 

  
  
  


“Why is Park Jihoon bidding on that piece. It's gone up too high now?” 

“It's so ugly too, does he even have a taste for art?”

“Even if it's a bad piece of art, being a part of Park Jihoon's personal collection will definitely up its value anyway.” 

“Is he leaving before they introduce the main art piece?” 

“Isn't everyone here waiting for the reveal of Ha Sungwoon's artwork?” 

“Maybe Park Jihoon is really busy.” 

  
  
  
  


Idk what else to add 😂 these are just extras that I couldn't find a place to fit haha 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and fluffy! Hope it turns you to mush a little and so sorry for the ending! Idk how to end fluff fics asdggfhfjfk
> 
> Fun facts: Bong In and In Jang, the names of Seongwu's terrapins mean Seal in korean... 😂😂😂 not the animal seal tho haha


End file.
